DE 41 26 545 describes an eccentric bearing for printing machines in which a middle ring is constructed as an eccentric ring for carrying the bearing races for each roller bearing positioned radially inside and for each roller bearing positioned radially outside. At the side surface of the eccentric ring, a link pin for an adjustment lever is attached with a screw. During operation of the machine, the adjustment lever must absorb high forces and these forces are applied to the screw. There exists the risk that the relatively thin screw will become loosened by the bending stress in the thread windings of the eccentric ring. Also, the screw is susceptible to being sheared off as a result of fatigue in the area of the side surface.